Noboru Yoshikawa
Noboru is a current student of the Holy Forest Academy belonging to the infamous class 3-4. Appearance Yoshikawa is somewhat sluggish and weak having no muscle or whatsoever. He is a bit short for his actual age which amkes him laso appear younger than he actually is, this was noted even by Anko's "friend" (Rika Morishita) Boyfriend, Mah. Throughout the series Noboru hangs around with a quite untidy bowl cut haircut style, his hairs are black while his eyes are brown shaded. He usually looks as if he's half asleep, though this changes sometime during the manga. History Noboru had quite a rough past as he was bullied multiple times due to his weakness, infact apparently he is so weak that even he himself tells Onizuka that he wouldn't be able of fighting girls such as Anko.He got repeatedly beaten by Anko and her two friends (Izumi Naoko and Asano Mayuko), until his whole body was covered with sore spots and bruises, on addition to this they would even draw and write comments over his body and most notably his genitals with permanent black markers. Personality Noboru is a quite introverted person as he tends to keep his feelings for himself. Shortly after he gets to know Onizuka and starts to place his thrust on him, he gets bullied one more time by Anko and her friends, this caused him great frustration, so much that he even tried to commit suicide a second time by jumping off the roof of the school. Only when Onizuka directly asked him what happened he explained his situation, neverthless, as he demostrated Anko he is very brave, it is implied that meeting Onizuka and tagging along with him allowed Noboru to gain the confidence he was missing and finally stand up as a man.. When Anko fell off the Cliff into the sea he jumped in without thinking twice over it and dragged her uncoscious body through sheer willpower to the surface. For all the time that the two of them stayed inside the cave he gave Anko words of comfort and search byhimself for a hidden escape route until he found it. It is to note that he did not show any sign of fear throughout their permanance in the cave that could have lead to their death any minute then. He is very skilled when it comes to games, and that does not include only videogames but any types of games. He was able of winning any price that Anko wanted during the Kitamachi Shrine summer festival while effortlessly defeating any challange thrown at him by Rinka's boyfriend, Mah. He is also a very loyal friend as he demostrated when Onizuka was an inch from being fired. In order to save him from rsignation he undressed in front of a massive crowd and provided the evidence which was needed in order to frame Anko and her friends for bullying. In addition to this when Eikichi desperately needed money he readily sold all of his games, and the earning that he profited from them in addition to all of his life savings he offerd to Onizuka, although he promptly rejected the money. Relationships Onizuka He shares a very strong friendship wit Onizuka as he was the one that gave him enough courage to rebel to the atrocities to which he was subjected to. Kikuchi Him and Kikuchi seems to have been friend fro quite a long time, though its unknown why Uehara Anko Anko and her two friends used to bully him non stop. Peculiarities *During episode 38. while Noboru pulls away Anko from a a jet of water, his eyes momentarily appear Blue. *Onizuka blatently states in episode 40 that Noboru suffers from phimosis. *In the manga Onizuka is the one that makes the deal regarding giving back the camera containing Anko's group naked butt's pictures, while in the anime Noboru gives them back the camera with their pictures regarless of the fact that theys till posses his pictures *So far the only one that can beat Onizuka on videogames. Quotes *"Actually I'm kinda good at this, too. I'm just goot at games". *"Don't worry. A real man finishes what he starts. Just watch". *"There's only so much bullying one man can take. And I'm sick tired of it".